When You're Gone
by Fei Mei
Summary: Banyak orang bilang jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya. Bagiku, jatuh cinta rasanya hanya satu. Hanya rasa sakit. A/N: ONESHOT. Edge x Iris. Atelier Iris 3. BAHASA INDONESIA. Latar setelah sad ending.


*clingak clinguk*  
Ah? Ternyata fict ini satu-satunya (atau yang pertama) di fandom ini yang pake bahasa Indonesia…pasti miskin review == (di fandom rame aja miskin review kok #dor)

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari lagu When You're Gone-nya Avril Lavigne.

.

**Disclaimer**: GUST, NIS

**Warning**: Indonesian fict, Edge x Iris, Edge's POV, berlatar SETELAH SAD ENDING, author sotoy.

**.**

**.**

**When You're Gone**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang bilang diluar sana bahwa jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya. Ah, siapa bilang? Bagiku, jatuh cinta itu rasanya hanya satu. Sudah, satu saja sudah sangat cukup. Rasa apakah itu? rasa sakit. Sakit yang mendalam. Itulah rasanya jatuh cintaku buatku.

Bukan, sepertinya ini bukanlah rasa sakit yang biasa kau rasakan jika kau diberi harapan palsu, atau melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain, atau malah kau baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu. Mengapa kubilang 'sepertinya'? Karena aku belum pernah merasakan hal-hal barusan. Ini adalah rasa sakit pertama yang kurasakan ketika aku mulai merasakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta.

Namanya Iris, Iris Fortner. Gadis manis seusiaku yang memiliki rambut berwarna gelap itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disisiku. Sejak kecil kami sudah bersama. Ketika aku kehilangan keluargaku dulu, keluarga Fortner yang merawatku. Tidak, aku tidak mereka adopsi, tetapi tetap mereka jaga seperti anak mereka. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Iris kecil. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kami berdua sudah seperti sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama.

Ketika Iris berniat untuk membuka _workshop_ sendiri, aku ikut dengannya. Karena selalu bersama –dan aku sudah tidak punya orang lain lagi-, aku mendukung cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang alkimis terbaik di dunia. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku sering melihatnya gagal setiap kali ia mencoba membuat sesuatu dengan alkimia. Tetapi ia terus mencoba. Mencoba, mencoba, dan terus mencoba. Aku memang tidak mengerti soal alkimia, tetapi aku sangat mengerti Iris. Melihat gadis itu, aku menanamkan pernyataan di lubuk hatiku bahwa seorang Iris Fortner akan menjadi alkimis terhebat.

Hari demi hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, kulewati bersama dengan Iris. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di _workshop_-nya –tempat yang bahkan sudah kami anggap sebagai rumah kami sendiri. Gadis itu semakin mahir dalam ilmu alkimia. Dan ia kreatif. Sungguh, benda atau sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanan selalu ia ingat rupanya baik-baik, lalu ia mencoba bentuk yang baru dengan alkimia. Lihat, dia ambisius sekali!

Masa laluku yang kelam membuatku jarang tersenyum. Iris adalah satu-satunya orang yang bilang bahwa wajahku lebih baik jika tersenyum –mungkin orang lain juga berpendapat demikian, tetapi hanya Iris yang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk ini-, maka dari itu aku sebisa mungkin memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Lalu ia membalasku dengan senyumnya. Sungguh, gadis manis yang tinggal denganku bertahun-tahun ini cantik sekali.

Dia selalu baik dan tersenyum kepadaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membalas semua senyumnya. Alhasil, aku membalasnya dengan melindungi senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Aku ingin selalu ada disampingnya, melindunginya dari apa pun. Yep, akhirnya sebagian orang mulai memberiku cap sebagai ksatrianya Iris. Tak masalah, toh, memang aku 'pelindung'nya.

Karena aku selalu bersama dengannya setiap hari, aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu perasaan dalam hatiku yang menyelinap masuk. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, namun kucoba untuk mengabaikannya. Iris adalah sahabatku, keluargaku, orang yang berarti untukku, orang yang paling ingin kulindungi. Itulah Iris. Aku tidak ingin meminta yang lain, cukup Iris selalu bersamaku seperti biasanya saja.

Tetapi kehadiran Nell membuatku bimbang. Sejak gadis cilik itu bergabung dengan _workshop_ kami, perasaan yang kuabaikan mulai terasa lagi. Aku memberikan perasaan dan titel yang sama dengan Iris pada Nell. Nyatanya, tidak _semua_ perasaan yang kuberikan pada Nell itu sama. Ada satu perasaan dalam hati ini yang hanya bisa kuberikan pada Iris. Cinta. Gadis kecil bermarga Ellis itu bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Iris.

Awalnya kuanggap pernyataan Nell itu sebagai lelucon belaka, seperti lelucon yang ia buat sehari-hari. Tetapi, semakin kupikirkan ternyata perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Inikah yang disebut cinta?

Jika aku berada di dekatnya, aku berdebar-debar, apakah itu cinta? Jika ia jauh dariku, aku ingin menariknya untuk selalu ada disisiku, apakah itu cinta? Jika ia tertawa bersama pria lain, lalu aku ingin melarangnya demikian, apakah itu cinta? Jika ia terluka, aku ingin agar lukanya bisa berpindah padaku agar ia tidak kesakitan, apakah itu cinta? Jika ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena sedih, aku berharap agar bebannya bisa dipalingkan padaku, apakah itu cinta?

Tetapi ini tidak boleh terjadi. Iris sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Masakah aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri? Akan tetapi…apakah kuyakin bahwa aku benar-benar hanya menganggap dia sebagai saudara atau sahabatku? Apakah kuyakin aku tidak ingin lebih?

Baiklah. Lalu kucoba jalani hidup seperti biasa –menjalani tugas, misi, mencari pecahan _Escalario_, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin perasaan yang aneh ini mengganggu aktivitasku.

Sampai akhirnya misi terberat untukku, Iris, dan Nell pun tiba. Kami harus bisa mengalahkan Uroborus demi menyelamatkan dunia kami. Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kami? Mengapa bukan Ewan yang lebih profesional, atau malah Noella sendiri yang merupakan _Guild Master_? Lalu kutahu jawabannya: karena Iris memiliki sejumlah _mana_ yang bisa memperlemah si Uroborus. Yep, intinya, ini sebenarnya adalah tugas Iris. Tetapi aku tidak ingin tinggal diam. Seperti apa yang sudah kujanjikan pada diri sendiri, aku harus melindungi gadis ini. maka dari itu aku ikut dengannya. Nell yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri pun memaksa untuk bisa ikut dengan Iris.

Oke, berarti perjalanan kami menuju tempat Uroborus seharusnya tidak begitu membuat kami terbebani –sebab kami bertiga, seperti kami berpetualang sehari-hari, yang berbeda hanyalah apa yang akan kami lawan. Seharusnya, sih, begitu. Tetapi nyatanya aku malah mendapat firasat yang sungguh amat tidak menyenangkan.

Dan benar juga. Firasatku menjadi nyata. Apa yang tidak ingin kulihat, apa yang paling kuinginkan agar tidak terjadi, malah terjadi.

Agar bisa menyelamatkanku dan Nell. Agar bisa menyelamatkan dunia kami. Agar bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Agar bisa mengalahkan Uroborus. Iris mengorbankan dirinya.

Saat dirinya mulai terangkat ke udara, berkali-kali aku meneriaki namanya, berharap ia akan mengurungkan niat itu. Oke, apa yang dia lakukan mungkin hal baik, tetapi pasti ada jalan lain selain ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya semakin terangkat, sedang aku berlari dan mencoba menggapai dia sambil terus menyerukan namanya.

Naas. Seberapa inginnya aku menyelamatkan ia, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas lagi ke tanah. Kuhampiri dia. Kulihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, tetapi ia tak lagi bernafas. Iris…dia mengorbankan nyawanya agar bisa mengakhiri pertarungan kami.

Bodoh. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan bertarung melawan Uroborus sampai titik darah penghabisan_ku_, bukan titik darah penghabisan_nya_! Oh Tuhan, mengapa ini terjadi?! Mengapa harus Iris?!

Di saat aku perlahan merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, saat aku mulai mengerti apa itu cinta, tiba-tiba cinta itu pergi dan meninggalkan aku. Lihat, kan? 'Jatuh cinta' terdiri dari dua kata: 'jatuh' dan 'cinta'. Kalau 'cinta' mungkin bisa diartikan dengan rasa sayang. Tetapi semua orang tahu apa itu 'jatuh' dan bagaimana rasanya. Mau jatuh dari pohon, jatuh dari tangga, semuanya pasti terasa sakit. Sama saja dengan jatuh cinta. Sakit. Bukan berjuta rasa, sebab hanya rasa sakit yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Nah loh. Kayaknya Fei kalo bukan bikin humor/parody selalu sad ending ya, ato enggak ya gantung –kayak lagunya siapa gitu #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
